paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tap Pups
Plot (Scene fades in with Katie reading Skye and Everest a book called The Red Shoes) Katie: And then, the shoes were destroyed, and they all lived happily ever after. Skye: That was a great story. Everest: I don´t see how it would even be possible to dance non stop with a pair of red shoes on Katie: Yeah, but it may be true. (Ivan the delivery man walks inside with a shoe box in his hands) Ivan: Delivery for Katie Forester. Katie: Thanks Ivan. Ivan: No problem, just sign here and it´s all yours. (Katie signs the sheet and Ivan leaves) Katie: Wow, I wonder what´s inside this. Everest: Maybe it´s a pair of shoes. (Katie opened the box to reveal a red pair of tap shoes) Katie: Wow, a pair of tap shoes. Skye: How about you try them on. Katie: I definitely will. (Katie switched out of her black dress shoes and into the tap shoes and started tap dancing) Skye: Wow, she´s good. Everest: And I know why. Skye: Why? Everest: Those shoes look exactly like the ones in the book she read to us. Skye: Are you about to say what I think you´re about to say? Everest: Yep, those are the red shoes. Skye: We´d better tell Ryder. Everest: Good idea. (They rushed into Ryder´s room, where he was playing Mario Kart: Double Dash) Skye: Ryder, come quick! Ryder: What´s the problem? Everest: Katie got a pair of red tap shoes in the mail which we think are cursed and she may dance forever. Ryder: I think you girls are just letting your imaginations go wild. Skye: No, we really know this, just look for her. (Ryder looked outside and saw Kate tap dancing into the town) Ryder: You two were right! Everest: Told ya. Skye: So did I. (Ryder gets his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (The pups get their uniforms on and raced onto the base with Chase in the lead) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, this is an emergency, Katie is possibly wearing a pair of red tap shoes that could cause her to tap dance forever. (All the pups (except Skye and Everest) laugh at what Ryder said, thinking it was a joke) Ryder: Guys, this is serious, we need to save Katie. (Zooms to Skye´s symbol on Ryder´s pup pad) Ryder: Skye, I need you to fly into the air and see if you can find Katie. Skye: Let´s take to the skies. (Zooms to Chase´s symbol on Ryder´s pup pad) Ryder: Chase, when we find Katie, I need you to fire your net at her. Chase: Chase is on the case. (Zooms to Rocky´s symbol on Ryder´s pup pad) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to make something that could get the shoes off Katie´s feet. Rocky: Don´t loose it, reuse it. Ryder: Alright, let´s roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Skye is shown looking for Katie) Skye: I wonder where Katie is. (Skye then zooms her goggles toward the sight of Katie tap dancing down pup street) Skye: Ryder, I saw Katie on pup street. Ryder: Alright, we´re on our way. (Ryder zooms to pup street and sees Katie) Ryder: Alright Chase, when I snap my fingers, I want you to fire your net at her. Chase: You got it. (Ryder snaps his fingers, but Katie tap dances away from the net) Chase: Dang it, missed her by ten feet. Ryder: Don´t worry chase, I´ve got a plan, but we´re gonna need some backup. (Ryder turns on his pup pad and calls Rubble) Ryder: Rubble, are you there? Rubble: I hear you loud and clear Ryder. Ryder: Good, I need you to build a blockade down at the end of Doghouse Avenue. Rubble: Should I build it out of bricks or timber? Ryder: I don´t care what you build it out of as long as it´s built. Rubble: Alright then, let´s dig it! (Scene moves back to Skye watching Katie) Skye: Ryder, I´ve got a clear view of her. Ryder: Good, now, do you see Rubble near a blockade at the end of Doghouse Avenue? Skye: I see him crystal clear. Ryder: Good, we´ll rendezvous over there. (The scene moves to Katie being cornered between the blockade and Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Rubble) Ryder: Alright Chase, fire the net! Chase: Right away Ryder! Chase fires the net at Katie so she wouldn´t escape. Ryder: Alright Rocky, now it´s time for you. (Rocky pulls out a contraption made out of a spatula, a screwdriver, and a nail) Rocky: Alright, time to get those shoes off. (Rocky uses the contraption and prys the shoes right off of Katie´s feet) Ryder: Good work pups, now we can go back and have fun. Skye: Not yet, first, we should destroy these shoes. Katie: Don´t destroy the shoes. Skye: Why not? Katie: Because they´re mine. Skye: Well they´re evil, they cursed you to tap dance. Katie: I wasn´t cursed, I just love tap dancing. (Ryder, Chase, Rocky, and Rubble stare angrily at Sky) Skye: Sorry guys. Ryder: Never mind Skye, let´s just go home and get a nice drink of water. Skye: Alright then. (The gang goes to the base for their well deserved drink of water) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes